The present invention is based upon the discovery that benzofuran-7-carboxamides, and related compounds, and, more particularly, pyrrolidinyl derivatives thereof exhibit analgesic activity. Serotin (5-hydroxytryptamine), also known as 5HT, occurs endogenously in abundance in peripheral nerves and in blood platelets, and is known to cause pain in man through a specific action on 5HT receptors situated on terminals of primary afferent nerves. Compounds which antagonise the neuronal effects of 5HT have been shown to possess analgesic activity. In the periphery, (5-HT) has been shown to produce an algesic response as a component of the inflammatory process (Gupta and Bbide, Role of 5-HT in acute inflammation and anaphylaxis, Ind. J. Med. Res., 69, 651, 1979). Giordano & Dyche, Differential analgesic actions of serotonin 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists in the mouse, Neuropharmacology 28, 423, 1989; Giordano and Rogers, Peripherally administered serotonin 5-HT.sub.3 receptor antagonists reduce inflammatory pain in rats, European J. Pharmacol., 170, 83, 1989 and Eschalier et al., Influence of a specific 5-HT.sub.3 antagonist on carrageenan-induced hyperalgesia in rats, Pain 36, 249, 1989 have implicated a role for peripheral 5-HT.sub.3 receptors in mediating this response. It has been proposed (see for example J. R. Fozard in Advances in Neurology Vol. 33, Raven Press New York 1982) to use compounds with serotonin antagonistic effects, i.e., 5-HT blocking effects, in the treatment of migraine. Particularly interesting are the compounds which antagonize the 5-HT.sub.3 receptors. A particular active compound of this type is metoclopramide which J. B. Hughes in Med. J. Australia 2 No. 17. p. 580 (1977) has reported to lead to an immediate beneficial effect on a migraine attack on slow i.v. injection of 10 mg. 5HT also causes depolarisation of the rat isolated vagus nerve preparation through the same 5HT-receptor mechanism, and inhibition of this effect correlates with an analgesic effect in vivo.